God, you're creepy!
by eventful
Summary: What do you get when you cross an orange ninja with a lantern? A lantern wielding, knife carrying creepy ninja!


This day was getting weirder by the minute. So thought, one Haruno Sakura. Shivering slightly, she turned her neck to look at her blond teammate, who sat in the far end corner of the nearly empty classroom and immediately averted her gaze, opting to look at the board instead. A shiver ran down her back as she remembered those eyes. Those dead, unfocused eyes.

Today was supposed to be a good day! She had known! Waking up merrier than most days and getting all prim and proper for her Sasuke-kun, she had skipped with a smile all the way to the academy. Why? Because today was team selection! She was going to be teamed up with her Sasuke-kun, she knew it!

But, for reasons unknown, Iruka-sensei was absent today. Nevertheless, a substitute had declared the team arrangements and when she had heard her name being called out with her crush', she jumped with joy. Then, all that joy plummeted to the ground when she heard the name of her third and final teammate. Uzumaki Naruto.

But, the lack of the blond idiot' voice or even his presence had made her think that the blond nuisance was absent, too. The lack of date requests had only strengthened her belief. She couldn't have asked for more. First day as a genin and she would be alone on the team with her Sasuke had made her squeal with delight.

And made a certain Uchiha even more irritated.

Aaand made a certain Yamanaka boil with anger.

Aaaaand made the rest shake their heads.

But, as if the gods had decided to piss on her, the substitute teachers call for one Uzumaki Naruto was answered by, you guessed it, one Uzumaki Naruto.

With an incoherent reply.

Sakura and everyone else turned had to the very back to look at the blond. Just to find that the said blond was covered in a full body cloak and even his face was obscured. But the strangest thing was that he held a glowing lantern in his hand and seemed to be staring at it.

The other genin, that had been sitting besides him, had already scooted away slowly, so as to not gather his attention. Nope, there was nothing wrong with him. They were just allergic to _creepy. _Very, very allergic.

"Naruto! You baka! What are you doing in that outfit! Is this one of your pranks! Don't dare you screw up our first-" Sakura' rant got cut off in the middle as the blond boy looked up from his lantern and at the girl in a _painfully _slow motion with dead, unfocused eyes. That lantern of his only enhanced his features with the light in cast on his face. Plus, that expression less face was the cherry on the cake.

So, it was safe to say, that Haruno Sakura wet herself.

And so did her Uchiha teammate.

Aaand her Yamanaka rival.

Aaaaand the rest of the class.

So now, everyone had gone or rather scampered off the classroom even before their teacher's had come to pick them up, so that they could just get far away from the creepy blond, leaving only Sakura and Sasuke and of course, the creepy blond.

Now, it had been hours and their teacher hadn't shown up.

"Pssst. Sasuke-kun, why is Naruto acting like that..." Sakura whispered to her crush with a concern and fear in her voice. Well, fear mostly. She was glad to be alone with her crush in the room, but was at the same time fearful of the hooded blond that sat, thankfully, far away from them.

"Hn." Sasuke gave his trademark grunt. Then added, "Probably going to prank our sensei." Then, resumed his...emo meditation?

Sakura nodded, brightening up a little. Sasuke-kun was right! It's just the baka' prank, nothing else. With renewed confidence, she turned back, toward her blond tea-

_Those eyes! _She turned away and cowered in fright. He hadn't even looked anywhere else for even a second. Those eyes were fixated on her all the time!

Just like that, her confidence went to the gutter. Shaking, she hugged the Uchiha for comfort. But, a second later, got roughly pushed away by the same Uchiha.

"Hn." Grunting even more at his situation, Sasuke, being the great Uchiha he was, decided that he had enough of the blond' charade. Standing up boldly and turning to look at the blond, he couldn't stop from shuddering inwardly at the Uzumaki' soulless stare. But, his Uchiha pride reignited with full force. "What's up with the getup, dobe? This isn't a loony bin, you know."

The cloaked boy didn't reply but just kept staring at the Uchiha. Without blinking, I might add.

The not so last Uchiha countered with his own glare. Naruto just kept staring.

The not so last Uchiha' glare intensified. Naruto just kept staring.

The not so last Uchiha was now on the verge of tears. Naruto just kept staring.

Then, Naruto averted his gaze and looked at his lantern as Sasuke smirked at his supposed victory and finally blinked. Then, Sasuke' smirk turned into a frown as he blond got up from his seat, lantern in one hand and started climbing down the stairway. Slowly. Very, _very _slowly. Which made it even creepier.

Sakura saw that and her heartbeat sped up as the blond continued at his pace.

Sasuke saw that and his heartbeat plummeted as the blond continued at his pace.

Both of them, then, nearly pissed their pants again as they saw the blond pull out a knife from one of his sleeves. Also, continuing at his pace.

This coupled with the silent horror music that somebody in the neighborhood had started playing, was sufficient to give them a nice cardiac arrest.

Except it didn't because the door slid open just then and peered in who Sakura guessed to be their jōnin sensei.

Their sensei looked at the Uchiha.

Uchiha looked at their sensei.

Their sensei looked at the Haruno.

Haruno looked at their sensei.

"You both look like you've seen a ghost." commented their sensei. "And you both need a change of pants."

Their sensei looked at the blond.

The blond looked with his own soulless one.

Their sensei shuddered. "And you look like a creep." He looked at the knife. "And that's just scary."

"Well, meet me at the rooftop." Then, their sensei was gone. Leaving the two with the blond, who had continued his descend. Who also had a knife.

"We're coming!" The Uchiha and the Haruno said and ran outside. Thanking god that their sensei showed up then.

Hatake Kakashi was many things. An A ranked ninja.

A pervert, depending on who you were asking.

A god amongst men, also depending on who you were asking.

A lazy ass. Well, that was the unanimous opinion.

But, one thing he wasn't. An idiot.

So, when the hokage had called him to his office and had told him that one of his would be students, the blond one, had undergone a few _changes, _since the night of the forbidden scroll incident. He hadn't believed the old man one bit. Why? Because since when did children started turning into soulless, mute, creepy as hell monsters.

But, from what he had seen by now, he should've listened to the hokage.

Sighing, he distanced himself again from the blond monster who was walking slowly towards him and trying to stab him with that knife of his. Yesterday, they all had introduced themselves to one another and by all, I mean the jonin, the Uchiha and the Haruno. The blond in robes had kept to himself and instead of saying a word, had stared at his lantern all the time, without blinking for once. God, he was creepy.

Safe to say, Sasuke and Sakura had maintained their distance from their third teammate at that time. But, the Hatake? Not so much. He had refused to believe that the hokage spoke the truth.

But, now he wanted to believe. "You know, at that pace you won't even come close to me." The blond, nevertheless, walked. Knife in one hand and lantern in the other.

"Oh for god's sake!" Kakashi turned around and started walking away. Though, he didn't see Naruto' lamp burn brightly.

Kakashi screamed. He screamed like a little girl as dozens of purple wraiths attacked him.

From the sidelines, hidden behind the bushes, Sakura shivered as she heard her sensei scream. "I sort of wish Kakashi-sensei fails us. Don't wanna be on the same team as Naruto or whoever he is."

Sasuke Hn'd.

Well, the ending was a bit rushed. Legendary Legacy inspired me so I wrote this.

Just a one shot, though. If you guys want more, I'll do what I can.

ReadxReview.


End file.
